


Shallow edges of the sun

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Choking Kink, Escalation, Kissing, Lance wants help figuring out if he’s bi, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, basically lance has a lot of kinks and shiro has fun exploiting them, bi curious lance, degradation kink, manhandling kink, ohhhh shiro helps him figure it out alright, read: definitely bisexual lance, while he chokes Lance and jerks him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Was this inappropriate? Absolutely.Was this objectification? Potentially.Was Shiro going to agree to this? Absolutely not.And yet, here Lance was, outside Shiro’s door, poised to knock."Lance." Shiro said with a smile as he opened the door, stepping to the side to let Lance in."Will you kiss me?" Lance asked, blurting it out before he lost the nerve.





	Shallow edges of the sun

Was this inappropriate? Absolutely. 

Was this objectification? Potentially. 

Was Shiro going to agree to this? Absolutely not. 

And yet, here Lance was, outside Shiro’s door, poised to knock.

"Lance." Shiro said with a smile as he opened the door, stepping to the side to let Lance in. 

"Will you kiss me?" Lance asked, blurting it out before he lost the nerve. 

He watched as Shiro’s face scrunched in confusion. "Will- will I what?"

Maybe some context would have been a better way to start. 

"W-well- you’re gay, aren’t you?" Lance asked, having remembered something about a man called ‘Adam’. 

Shiro just looked even more confused but nodded. 

"And- and well, I’m- I’m- well, I don’t-" He broke off frustratedly. "I don’t _know_. I mean- I think, I’m at least a _little bit_ bi, but I don’t- god, this is so stupid, I’m sorry." He said, running his hands over his face. "I should just go."

"Lance." Shiro said softly as Lance made to leave. "Hold on a moment." 

Lance looked at him apprehensively.

"Being confused is not stupid, and wanting some way of confirmation isn’t stupid either. Maybe finding the first gay man you know and asking him to kiss you- well, that’s another matter, but anyway…"

Lance winced. "It’s not like that. I mean it’s definitely like that, but you’re not just- the ‘first gay man I know’..." He sighed softly, why had he ever thought this was a good idea? "You’re _Shiro_."

"I’m… Shiro?" Shiro asked with a soft laugh.

"Yeah, I mean… you’re Shiro. You’re amazing, you’re my hero, dude. But like, you’re also my friend, you know? You’re not just, some guy, you’re- I mean you matter to me, and I care about you and I know you care about me too, and you’re not just- I mean, you’re Shiro- and it doesn’t help, or I mean, it helps- or whatever- that you’re like, totally gorgeous, like, seriously, seriously gorgeous- oh." 

Lance broke off as Shiro gave a soft laugh, carefully cupping his face and pressing their lips together. 

Lance really hadn’t been expecting that. Nor had he expected anything more than a gentle press if he should think himself so lucky. 

No, Shiro was _kissing him_ kissing him, holding his face gently and moving his lips firmly over Lance’s, parting them with his own and licking into his mouth in a way that had Lance completely breathless. 

It was all Lance could do to manage to kiss him back, but he sat back and let Shiro take the lead, because damn, he could kiss. Let him lick into his mouth and explore wherever he wanted, sucking on his tongue in a way that elicited a sharp and rather embarrassing moan from Lance, because kissing shouldn’t feel _this_ good, should it?

And then Shiro was moving backwards towards the bed, pulling Lance back with him and never parting from him, and then he was sitting down and pulling Lance into his lap, parting his thighs so he was straddling him.

Lance was probably most definitely hard and he really really didn’t want Shiro to figure that out, because that would be so incredibly embarrassing to be that riled up from a kiss, but it was a damn fucking good kiss and Shiro was so completely gorgeous and Lance wasn’t going to lie and say he _didn’t_ like the way Shiro was able to pull him around so easily. 

And then Shiro pulled away for a moment, kissing down his neck and Lance was gasping, a hand managing to find its way into Shiro’s hair and tugging, getting him a soft grunt from Shiro against his skin.

"Shiro…" Lance moaned, eyes fluttering and no, no, that wasn’t supposed to make Shiro stop, what was he doing?

"Well?" He asked, looking up at him with dark eyes, lips plump and wet and Lance made a soft whimpering sound.

"Yes, um, definitely- uh, definitely into that." He breathed and Shiro huffed a soft laugh.

"Mm, I could tell." He said, voice a little gruff, flicking his gaze down to the obvious bulge in his pants and Lance was sure he blushed at least twenty shades of red. 

"I- um- well-" He said breathlessly, biting his lip. "You can’t kiss me like that and expect me not to have a reaction."

"I didn’t say I expected you not to have a reaction." Shiro quipped, moving his hands to grip Lance’s thighs and a small noise caught in the back of his throat.

"I, um…" Lance started but trailed off as Shiro pulled his body flush against his own, using his grip on his thighs to pull him and that really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, but Lance found himself giving a soft moan before he could stop himself. 

"Now, you’ve got what you came for, so that can be that. Or we can keep kissing, or I can do something about that." He said, carefully moving a hand to the inside of Lance’s thigh and Lance swallowed thickly. 

"Uh-" Lance said dumbly, blinking, just wanting Shiro to keep touching him. 

"No pressure, Lance." He said softly, moving his hand away and Lance whined. 

"N-no, I want…"

"Tell me what you want, baby." Shiro said silkily and Lance moaned, god he really needed to get a grip on himself. 

"I want you to fucking throw me into a wall." Lance blurted out before his brain could catch up with him. "I mean- um-"

Shiro tilted his head, looking at him contemplatively and then his lips curled into a smirk. 

"Do you now?" Shiro asked, gripping Lance by the thighs again and picking him up, walking with him over to the nearest wall and pressing him up against it. "Like that?"

Lance wordlessly shook his head. 

Shiro huffed a soft laugh. "No, I didn’t think so." 

He moved backwards a little, pulling Lance away from the wall and then slammed him into it, Lance’s head knocking harshly back against the wall and he gave a broken moan.

"Like that?" He breathed, pressing his lips against Lance’s ear and Lance whimpered softly, nodding. "That’s an interesting kink you have there, Lance." He said in a soft tease, and Lance grumbled softly. 

"Just do something." He snapped and Shiro laughed. 

"Patience yields focus, Lance." He said with a laugh and Lance glared. 

"Fuck patience. You said you were gonna do something so fucking do it."

Shiro laughed again, moving him away from the wall and throwing him down onto the bed. 

Lance whimpered softly, looking up at him. 

"Shiro…" 

"Don’t worry, baby." Shiro said softly, shaking his head. "I’ll give you what you want."

He clambered onto the bed, pushing Lance’s thighs apart roughly, leaning over him and bringing up his hand to wrap around Lance’s throat. 

Lance had never been more aware of just how big Shiro’s hands were than when he felt one wrapped around his throat, carefully squeezing and pressing down and Lance was then aware that he was desperately whimpering and moaning, rocking his hips upwards. 

"Shh, baby." Shiro cooed softly, pressing his other hand over Lance’s clothed erection and Lance cried out, bucking into the touch.

Then Shiro was squeezing harder around his throat and pulling Lance’s cock from his pants, quickly and firmly running his hand over it.

"Sh-iro..." Lance choked out eyes fluttering, one of his hands moving to grip over Shiro’s hand around his neck.

Shiro loosened his grip a little, jerking him off faster. 

"N-no…" Lance whimpered. "H-harder…" 

Shiro made a soft noise at that, squeezing around his neck harder than before, and Lance arched off of the bed, choking out a loud moan.

"God, you sound so pretty." Shiro murmured, pressing his lips against Lance’s ear. 

Lance moaned, bucking into Shiro’s hand. 

"Hm? Do you like being told how pretty you are for me, baby? How fucking gorgeous you look like this? How pretty your little moans and whimpers are?"

Lance moaned loudly, nodding. "Mmm-hhm." 

"Hm…" Shiro hummed, thumbing through Lance’s slit, making his hips jump as he whimpered. "How about this…? How about if I tell you what a pretty little _slut_ you are?"

Lance gave a choked moan, fingernails digging into Shiro’s hand. 

"Shall I take that as a yes then, whore? You have quite the array of kinks, pretty baby. You want me to call you a fucking slut, but you also want me to tell you what a pretty fucking slut you are, how fucking good you look like this, how fucking hard I am for you, hm?" 

Lance whimpered, biting down hard on his lip, and desperately rocking his hips.

"How I’d love nothing more than to shove you down and fuck you into the mattress? Press that pretty face of yours into the sheets and choke you while I fuck into you hard enough that you cry? Want to fucking wreck you on my cock, baby."

"S-Sh-Shiro…" Lance whined desperately.

"Or maybe I should throw you into that wall instead, huh? That’s what you asked for. Maybe you’d like me to throw you up against the wall and fuck you there, wrap my hand around your throat and slam your pretty head into the wall. Hold you hard enough to bruise, leave you with fingerprints on your thighs from where I’ve held you as I’ve fucked you. Press bruises around your throat from choking you until you can’t breathe, let everyone know what a fucking little slut you are for me."

Lance cried out, choked and broken from Shiro’s hand tightly pressing against his throat, cum painting Shiro’s hand and coating his abdomen in thick ropes.

Shiro worked him through his orgasm, running his fist over his cock until Lance was squirming away from his touch and whimpering desperately from over stimulation. Shiro eased up his grip around Lance’s throat, carefully removing his hand and Lance gasped desperately as he tried to catch his breath. 

"I’ve got you, sweetheart." Shiro said softly, gathering Lance up and holding him close, carefully resting Lance’s head in the crook of his neck and stroking his hand over his back. "You’re okay, I’ve got you."

Lance’s breath was coming in shaky little gasps, and it took him a moment to realise that his whole body was shaking against Shiro’s.

"I need you to breathe for me, baby." Shiro said softly, gently stroking a hand through Lance’s hair. "Deep breaths, Lance, come on."

Lance nodded, trying for a few moments before he was finally able to calm his breathing, melting against Shiro, who held him closely, soothingly stroking over his back. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Shiro asked gently and Lance sniffed softly, nodding against his neck. "Too rough?" 

Lance shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Shiro’s neck. "Perfect." He mumbled against his skin.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" 

Lance nodded, pulling back to look at him, gently cupping Shiro’s face. 

"So, um, definitely bisexual." He said with a soft raspy laugh. 

Shiro laughed softly and nodded. "I would say so, yes."

"Oh, do you, um-?" Lance asked biting his lip, making a general gesture with his hands and Shiro shook his head. 

"No, I’m okay, promise." He said softly. "You wanna stay here? It’s late."

Lance bit his lip and nodded. "If that’s okay."

"I’m not about to kick you out, Lance." Shiro said, shaking his head with a laugh and Lance laughed with him.

‘Okay then.’ Lance said and Shiro carefully slid Lance off of his lap and back onto the bed. 

‘I’ll get something for you to sleep in.’ He said, getting up and going over to his dresser, pulling out a large shirt and giving it to Lance, who quickly peeled his clothes off and put it on, laying back down and waiting for Shiro to change. 

Lance rested his head on Shiro’s chest once he got into bed, resting his chin on his hand as he looked up on him.

"Did you mean what you said? About wanting to fuck me?" He asked with a lopsided grin and Shiro blew out a soft breath. 

"Let’s talk about that another time…" 

"That wasn’t a no…"

"Why, do you want me to?" Shiro asked, quirking a brow. 

"I think so, yeah." He said softly and Shiro hummed. 

"Let’s leave it at that for now then, hm? Go to sleep, Lance. We can talk more in the morning."

Lance laughed softly and laid back against him.

"Mm, okay. Sleep well, Shiro."

"You too, Lance." He replied, wrapping an arm around his waist and Lance gave a soft contented hum, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna just be kissing ? But the man handling kink appeared and I was like welp better run with it
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
